Mobile data traffic growth is exploding, and is projected by Cisco to continue to grow at a global CAGR of 78% until at least 2016. Similarly, traffic on fixed access networks is also growing aggressively, driven by new bandwidth intensive, video rich, applications & services, and the trend towards centralization of services into “the cloud” and the “big data” era.
Both wireless and fixed access networks will have to dramatically scale their ability to provide high capacity transport in the core as well high data rates to the end users in order to not only meet this demand but to be able to provide it in a much more cost/GB efficient manner.
Wireless access networks are transitioning from the old coverage centric design methodology to one of cost-effective provision of capacity. This means smaller, more efficient “cells”, providing targeted capacity where it is needed using whatever access technology and spectrum is available, including WiFi in unlicensed spectrum bands, and HSPA and LTE in licensed spectrum bands, and LTE advanced and future generations of “5G” in both licensed, “lightly-licensed” and unlicensed bands. While technology exists to enable these “small cells” to be manufactured, supporting one or more of the family of “4G” technologies and spectrum bands, a challenge is in similarly cost-effectively scaling the backhaul network to connect potentially thousands of these access nodes across a metropolitan area into the core network.
Wired access networks are also being evolved, pushing fiber closer to the edge, and upgrading transport in the core from 10G to 40G to 100 Gbps. In some countries and regions fiber to the home/premises (FTTH/P) has been aggressively deployed. In others, especially where local regulations require buried distribution networks, the cost is too prohibitive, and instead fiber to the curb/node (FTTC/N) is pursued, using enhanced DSL or other copper based technologies, such as copper based Ethernet, to provide the last leg of the connection into the home or business premise. While using advanced DSL technologies over pre-installed copper telephone lines enables fast Ethernet services to the home (˜100 Mbps), it is questionable how far buried copper based networks can continue to scale. Hence, a challenge is in cost-effectively scaling the last leg of the distribution network to provide FTTH like services without the huge expense associated with laying fiber to every potential subscriber.
While there is a role for “wired” transport technologies to play in both cases outlined above, predominantly in the form of fiber, in a large number of cases the use may be cost-prohibitive. This may occur in the case that the location at which the connection is required is not readily served by an existing fiber run and may therefore require a special installation and expenditure that pushes the cost per GB transported beyond the market rate. It is worth noting that the cost-economics of fiber generally work when a fiber is well utilized; therefore, runs are installed to nodes that have high utilization, or a run is typically shared with multiple end users (i.e. GPON FTTH).
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.